


Meet Me At The Rooftop at 2 am

by Strawberry_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, caring akaashi keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Love/pseuds/Strawberry_Love
Summary: There's a small little Apartment complex down the street on Gentle Rain Avenue.Some new people moved in two days ago... I looked out my window, it was dark outside. I decided to head up to the rooftop around the time 2 am. I sat there and watched the stars.I heard the door open, I glance behind me, and I think I died. I think... I saw a real life angel...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	Meet Me At The Rooftop at 2 am

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue: "Quotations"  
> Thoughts: Italics  
> Texting: Bold  
> Actions: Normal typing  
> !! Warning !!  
> Contains swearing  
> Contains lgbtq+  
> Contains violence  
> !! TW WARNING !!  
> Contains mentions of depression and self harm.  
> Contains Abuse  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_There's a little apartment complex down the street on Gentle Rain Avenue. Some new people moved in two days ago... Ever since then they haven't come out. It's too late to be thinking about random strangers._

I looked out my window, it was dark, It was 1:57 am after all, so I decided to get my shoes and a jacket on, heading up to the rooftop. I sat near the edge and looked up at the stars making random constellations. I heard the door open, so I glanced behind me, and I thought I died. I thought I saw a real life Angel standing there. I was frozen in shock and amazement. The person there before was new, the one who just moved in. I slowly got up and put my hand out, the male took it, and shook it. I smiled slightly, and pulled my hand away, "Hello, I'm Akaashi Keiji. I uh, I live on the third floor." 

He shook my hand and had a firm grip on my hand, his face was lit up with a huge grin from ear to ear. It was like I was staring up at my fate, or my guardian angle. "I'm Bokuto Kotarou, I live on the first floor. Nice to meet you." He finally let go, I softly smiled at him. I slowly walked back to my seat and tapped the empty seat next to me, "Wanna make constellations with me?" Sooner then I knew it he was seated next to me already making one up. 

_Bokuto huh... he looks like a horned white owl... he seem hyper and energetic, especially at 2 am... maybe I'll finally have some company..._

Staring at the stars, we were both laying down and talking about stuff we did as children. I've never been this interested into other's lives, but this guy... he's interesting. I caught myself smiling a few times as well as laughing slightly. Bokuto got up, and he started acting out his childhood. "...and then I went down the twisty slide right into the guys face!! Haha!!" I sat up and laughed with him, he seemed to fall quiet a bit and just stared at me, this caught me off guard so I looked away and ran my fingers through my hair. Bokuto walked a bit closer and crouched down, smiling. "You know, you don't seem like the type of guy who laughs and smiles a lot. It looks good on you." 

I stared back at him, eyes locked onto his. I scoffed a bit and got up breaking the contact. "Sure it does. We should get back inside, I'll walk you." Bokuto got up as well, he shrugged and started walking to the door, "So, what school do you go to?" He asked as he had his hands on his pocket. I opened the door and mumbled, "Fukurodani Academy. You?" Bokuto's eyes widened as his smile grew bigger, "Same!!" 

I walked down the stairs as Bokuto kept asking questions about the school, "Sooo is there any clubs?" He seemed more interested in the extra activities then the school itself. I nodded and started listing off the different clubs, "There's an art club, Soccer club, Wrestling, Science, Cooking, Music, and a Volleyball club. I'm in the Volleyball club." Bokuto got somewhat closer to me once I mentioned that. I sighed knowing he wanted to join and know my position, "I'm the official setter, and yes you can join." He stopped walking for a bit and smiled even more, "yes yes yesss!!!"

He practically started jumping up and down at this, I chuckled and started walking again, "Let's go Bokuto-San. It's late and we have class in a few hours." He nodded and ran down the last flight and to his door, I smiled and yawned waving goodbye as he walked inside. I thought to myself, _Why do I want to be friends with someone as energetic as he is? Ugh whatever... I wonder what position he'll play._

I got back to my apartment, opening the door and sneaking back to my room. I closed my door and laid down. I looked over towards my Volleyball stuff. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, not being able to. I was lost in thought and soon enough I realized I was up all night. I groaned and just laid there, waiting for my alarm to go off before I finally drifted into a sleep. 


End file.
